stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Piper
Piper is a crystal specialist and the navigator of the Storm Hawks. Biography Piper (voiced by Chiara Zanni) is the 14-year-old navigation and tactics specialist of the Storm Hawks. She's also a crystal specialist, capable of refining raw crystals into usable ones, an art considered difficult at best; "Crystal Mage" is the official term. Piper often devises elaborate plans for the team to follow, though more often than not they only manage to complete part of the plan before simply improvising, annoying her, but consistently puts up with it because of their friendships with her. She is very opinionated, often to the displeasure of her teammates, and will freely speak her mind. Despite her more intelligence-oriented station, Piper is a capable fighter. She is a master of a unique style of martial arts called "Sky Fu" (the Storm Hawks' equivalent of Kung Fu) and her knowledge of crystals make her attacks in battle unpredictable, since her crystal-powered staff could potentially have one of any number of effects. She was able to maintain a steady battle against Master Cyclonis by herself, eventually forcing Cyclonis to retreat by breaking the crystal on her staff. She also fought Cyclonis in "The Masked Masher", successfully fending off her attack and remarking that Cyclonis "fights like a girl." Piper later discovers that she has a strange ability to imbue the power of crystal within Aerrow, later to be called "The Binding". The untrained power weakens her considerably at first, but she is restored to health when she and Aerrow come into "perfect attunement", something even Cyclonis herself is not capable of. Personality Piper is responsible and thinks before she acts. However, she is outspoken and highly opinionated, and obsesses over the tiniest details in her plans. Unfortunately, her male teammates often follow them halfway and then deviate from it to carry out their own ideas, a source of Piper's frustration. She usually gets along very well with the other members of the squadron with the exception of Finn, with whom she has a squabbling, almost brother-sister relationship. She is very close to Aerrow, and it is hinted they have feelings for each other. Equipment Ride Unlike her friends, who all pilot plane-like vehicles, Piper pilots a Heliscooter, a combination helicopter/scooter she built for fuel economy. The main rotor extends from a compartment behind the seat, while the rear wheel provides the tail rotor. Unlike the Skimmers, Piper's Heliscooter only has one booster, making it slower. In addition, it is much smaller and so has almost no armor protecting it. It is, however, much more maneuverable than a Skimmer. Weapons Piper uses a crystal powered staff in combat but sometimes reverts to her mastered techniques of 'Sky Fu'. As she demonstrates in Episode 4 - The Code, Piper can move fluently through the notions of Sky Fu with ease and grace. Much to the amusement of Aerrow and disbelief of Finn who states, "Where'd she learn that?" Another prominent skill she has learned is "The Binding", which allows her to endow the power of crystals she holds into Aerrow, and after developing perfect attunement, herself as well. This is the most powerful and dark skill a crystal mage can learn. Abilities Later in the show, Piper is shown to have an ability known as Binding, a difficult and dangerous art. Its full abilities and uses haven't exactly been explained but it seems to be that the user can temporarily control and even improve the one who is hit by the technique. Unfortunately, it has also shown to have a downside. The power is very dangerous, even if the user stops for a long period of time, it will still take a toll on the body and weaken it. Shortly after Piper uses this technique for the first time, Master Cyclonis mentions to Dark Ace that "it will destroy her before she can ever learn to control it", which hints that it can be controlled without the user succumbing to evil. Piper is shown to be severely sick after several weeks without using the technique. It is not until the final stand, when Piper became perfectly attuned with Aerrow, granting both of them the power of the crystals, that she recovers. Her complete mastery of the technique is still undetermined. She can speak five different languages and knows eight ways to make a grouchy Torka beast go to sleep. Trivia * Piper's name either means a pipe player (a pipe being a type of flute) or is a reference to the sandpiper bird. And her name in the original concept was Oriole, which is also a bird. Gallery File:Pipersaysugh.jpg|Piper decides not to give in to Junko and Finn's enthusiasm about Tropika. Piper crystal magic show.jpg|Piper tries to impress in Terra Neon. Pip.png|Piper almost get eaten by mutated Finn StormHawksEpisode3014 0001.jpg Hypnosiscrystal-piper.jpg|Piper holding a Hypnosis Crystal. Stratosphere-supportpiper.JPG|Piper being supported by her friends. 5432653467547.jpg SLAVES7.png|Piper, Junko and Stork as slaves, in a vision given by Oracle to Aerrow. Aerrow gives Piper the Oracle Crystal.jpg|Aerrow gives Piper the Oracle Crystal. Piper sky fu.jpg|Piper showing her Sky Fu. Piper crystal mastery 1.jpg|Piper's crystal mastery. Piper crystal mastery 2.jpg Piper crystal mastery 3.jpg Piper using the Binding for the first timejpg.jpeg|Piper using the Binding on Aerrow for the 1st time. piper titans mind.png |Piper using the power Titan's Mind. Piper training with the Binding.jpg|Piper trying to master her new found ability on her own. Piper's mind being invaded by Cyclonis.jpg|Piper receives a "mind message" from Cyclonis. Piper pic 2.jpg|Piper's vision of her own future given by Cyclonis. Aerrow supporting Piper after she woke up from Cyclonis' mind talk.jpg|Shocked Piper being supported by Aerrow after her vision given by Cyclonis. Aerrow forbidding Piper from using the Binding.jpg|Aerrow forbidding Piper from using the Binding. Piper using the Binding during the 1st battle against Cyclonia.jpg|Piper using the Binding anyways in the 1st battle against Cyclonia to save Aerrow's life. Diseased Piper after using the Binding.jpg|Piper gets sick from using the Binding. Aerrow prevents Piper from dying.jpg|Aerrow prevents Piper's death. Aerrow heals Piper 2.jpg|Piper being healed by Aerrow. Aerrow and Piper after they unlocked their Perfect Attunement.jpg|Piper and Aerrow after unlocking the Perfect Attunement. Aerrow and Piper going after Cyclonis.jpg|Aerrow and Piper going after Cyclonis. Piper classy.jpg|Stay classy, Piper. Piper smile.jpg Cute Piper.jpg Piper a taste of your own medicine.jpg|"A taste of your own medicine." Piper aww.jpg Piper blocking crystal.jpg|Piper with a Blocking Crystal. SH Piper staff.jpg|Piper fighting against Cyclonis for the 1st time. SH Piper crystals.jpg|Piper examining the Leech Crystals. Piper Black Gorge.jpg|Piper recharging a Solar Crystal in the Black Gorge. Piper with the Oracle Crystal.jpg|Piper with the Oracle Crystal. SH Int Condor.jpg SH 05 3 19 001 HeliLava EM.jpg SH Radarr Fu.jpg Piper Finn Aerrow.jpg SH cheer.jpg SH group COOL.jpg Cool shot.jpg Aerrow and Piper in ep 40.jpg StormHawks closeup sm.jpg SH group.jpg Piper meets Lynn.jpg Pink Haired Piper 2.jpg Pink Haired Piper.jpg Oopswrongwordpiper.jpg Disguises 2.jpg Piper planning.jpg Piper crystal.jpg Piper colonel.jpg PiperA2.jpg K,NDI4NjgyMDksNjAyODAw,f,Piper2.jpg Piper black gorge.jpg Piper964.png Aerrow piper.png Piper.png Vlcsnap-105690.png|Piper and Finn File:PiperBio.jpg Sources External links *Wikipedia character list *Official Character profile Piper Category:Females Category:Storm Hawks